Hey Brother
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: A collection of short stories about Ed and Al's relationship. For brothers day. Featuring Parental RoyEdAl. Soon to be a series.


**Hey Brother**

**For brother's day….which is today, 12/05/2014. Wooooooooooooooo**

**Dedicated to my amazing bro Sam. He's the best thing in my life and I adore him. Love you bro!**

**Summary: A collection of short stories about Ed and Al's relationship. For brothers day. Featuring Parental RoyEdAl. **

**Some spoilers…nothing major…I think**

**Disclaimer: Toph Hitsugaya is not the owner…just a fan sadly though anyone who thinks she does own it is welcome too. **

**O!**

"Ed, you're sleeping with your stomach out again." Al scolded despite the older Elric being dead to the world. With a sigh, Al rested the recently discarded red coat over Edward to keep him warm, knowing better than to pull his t-shirt down and wake him.

The brothers had been waiting outside Mustang's office with a long over-due report but as time stretched on, Ed had succumbed to sleep, curled up on a cushioned bench. He was breathing easily and the calm look on his face showing that he was glad for a rest. Al would've smiled if possible. His brother adored sleep though he'd never mention it to anyone.

The sound of a door opening startled the metal boy and he looked up to see Roy Mustang standing there, his mouth forming a perfect 'o' as he stared down at Edward's still form. Al was just about to beg the colonel not to wake Ed but he shouldn't have worried.

Roy simply smiled, a fleeting one at that and stepped out of the door way. He stood next to Al and looked down at Ed with disguised affection.

"I was wondering why he wasn't complaining about the wait."

**Support**

It had been so long since Al had stood one his own feet, not empty metal ones incapable on feeling anything. Now, as his bare feet rested on the rubble and dirt beneath them, he almost welcomed the pain. He could feel it, the sharp stone caught between his toes, the almost soft layer of dirt and dust that coated the ground.

People were moving around now, re-joining loved ones and moving away from the small gathering of people.

"We need medical treatment," Izumi said finally. "Let's move out."

There was murmured agreement from the group of survivors and they began to stand. Al watched as Ed stood, almost casually and held out a hand to Al. The younger Elric brother stared at the smooth flesh that had been metal last time he'd looked. He'd given Ed his arm back. Al felt proud of this, happy to have been the one helping Ed.

"Come on Al," Ed broke him out of his daze. "You need my help. Your legs can't support you right now."

"Right," Al said, taking the hand. "Looks like I'll need some support from you for a while."

**Wait up**

5 year old Edward Elric ran up the wet and slippery hill, his feet catching in the grass which in turn, stuck to his shoes. 4 year old Alphonse Elric scrambled after him, falling and gathering a coating of mud that wouldn't please Trisha Elric. It had been raining for weeks and now that there was a break in the torrent, the brothers had been allowed to play outside.

Al slipped again and struggled to get up, watching as Ed got smaller and smaller as he moved further away from him.

"Ed!" Al wailed, not liking being left alone. "Ed wait up!"

There was no sign of Ed turning around and tiny Al started to cry, scared of the silence as Ed disappeared over the ridge of the hill.

"Ed!" He yelled again. "Ed come back!"

Ed didn't appear and Al resigned to dying an early death alone on a stupid hill that he hadn't even wanted to climb.

A hand slapped gently down on his head suddenly and Al looked up to see Edward standing there, a look of exasperation and amusement on his face. An expression that looked too old for his young age.

"Come on Al. As if I'd leave you alone out here."

**Blame**

Roy walked out his office with his hands full of paperwork, satisfied that he'd done a good job with the official documents. He immediately smashed into someone sending the paper into the air to float around him and the person he'd walked into. This person happened to be Edward Elric, youngest State Alchemist ever. Roy was expecting the shrimp of an alchemist to fly at him in a rage for bumping into him but Ed kept on walking as if he'd never even bumped into the colonel.

"Hey," Roy grabbed Edward by the shoulder and spun him around. "You should help pick these up."

"Would you blame me?" Ed snapped, ignoring Roy completely.

"Very clear question Fullmetal," Roy drawled, raising an eyebrow at the incoherent question.

"But would you blame me?" Ed rambled on as if Roy had never even spoken. "If I trapped you in a metal body that couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't feel anything, would you blame me?"

Roy's eyebrow fell back into place as he understood where Ed was going. Ed had gone into one of his 'Al probably blames me for the current situation so I need to question the universe and every person in it about our situation but only if they know the situation' moods. It was a weird mood to fall into and it didn't happen often so it unnerved Roy to no end to see Edward acting like this.

"No," Roy snapped back to attention and answered the question. "Never. If it meant I was alive and I got to be with someone I cared for than no way would I ever blame you."

Ed's lips twitched at this in a feeble attempt at a smile and he walked on without another word. Roy watched him go, also allowing a small smile to grace his face. But hang on…wasn't there something he was forgetting?

"Dammit Ed help me pick up this paperwork!"

**Photos**

The discarded envelope was so inviting that Denny and Maria just had to pick it up. They were visiting the Elric brothers who were recovering in Resembool after the promised day. Ed had suddenly remembered a doctor's appointment for Al halfway through the catch-up and had rushed his brother off to it. Denny had smiled at how over-protective Ed was whilst Maria noticed the thick envelope on the table.

"I wonder what's inside," Maria had stated, itching to know.

"Private stuff probably." Denny tried to act casual but he was just as curious as Maria.

"Should we?"

"We shouldn't."

"Ok let's do it."

Maria opened the envelope carefully to reveal a stack of photographs with neat labels on the back in flowing cursive writing.

The first few contained people Maria and Denny didn't know but then they came across what appeared to be a baby Ed in a smiling woman's arms. Probably his mother.

The next few were all baby Ed as he grew up. As Ed's age progressed, so did the size of the woman's stomach, showing she was pregnant with Al. Denny cooed over how cute Ed was whilst Maria rolled her eyes and hid a smile, secretly wanting to squeal as well.

The photos suddenly switched to Ed and Al at an older age. Apparently there were no pictures of Al just after he'd been born. The two sorted through the photos, finding cute ones, funny ones and just plain ordinary ones that simply depicted what life was like for the Elrics.

Maria put another photo aside and suddenly smiled at what was before her.

It was a picture of baby Ed holding baby Al and the look of happiness on both the brothers face was clear to both.

**Eh, I'm not really happy with this since I had no muse but I wanted to post something for brothers day. Please review for the sake of brotherness. **


End file.
